


Rare Moment

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Kero sneaks out of the house in order to talk to the Brat about tomorrow.





	Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/gifts).



Title: Rare Moment

Category: Cardcaptor Sakura

Pairing: Sakura/ Syaoran

Rating: T

Summary: Kero sneaks out of the house in order to talk to the Brat about tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don’t any rights to the franchise 

Author’s Note: I don’t think I have written for this series in a long time. I haven’t had time to watch the third season so I’m sorry if I get their characters wrong.

~~Story Begins~~

Kero was not looking forward to this. He dreaded today, but he knew it was a necessary sacrifice. A sacrifice Yue was not going to help make it easier. All because Kero put off doing this until the very last minute and by very last minute, Kero was sneaking out of the house on the eve of Sakura’s birthday.

To talk to the brat.

Kero flew out of his precious bed and went to open the bedroom window as soon as he knew Sakura’s slow and steady breathes meant she was asleep. Kero felt on edge as every little sound was amplified by a thousand. He finally had the window open big enough for him to squeeze his small, yellow, plushie size body out and flew in the cool night air.

“Stupid Yue,” Kero said as he flew to his destination. “He could have used Windy or Dream to tell the brat what Sakura wanted for her birthday. No, he had to already have his present done for her because he received help from Touya and Yukito. I’m supposed to stay with Sakura so tomorrow morning I can wake up early and try all the delicious food.”

Kero finally got to his destination and grumbled as he saw the light was still on. Of course, the brat wasn’t asleep yet. He had to be up worrying about what to get Sakura because he doesn’t have any idea. He couldn’t be asleep so Kero can go back home, sleep, and tell Sakura that Kero tried to tell her boyfriend what she wanted but he wouldn’t wake up. Kero woke up all of the neighbors except for him. 

Kero tried to open the sliding door that led to the balcony, but it was locked. He looked inside the window and pressed his face against the window as he stared at beautiful, different colored fudge. 

“They look so delicious,” Kero said with tears running down his face. 

Syaoran walked into the room, his brown rai disheveled from running his fingers through it. He carried a box and Kero watched in horror as Syaoran carefully placed the fudge in the box. 

Kero started to pound on the door. “No,” he said into the otherwise silent night. “No. You uncultured person. You can’t hide those beautiful delicacies if I haven’t had one to taste.”

Syaoran heard the pounding and muffled sounds of screams. He turned around and saw Kero at his door. He watched as the little sun guardian banged onto his door and alternate between that and his attempts at getting the locked door open. 

He walked over to his door, unlocked it, and opened it for the guardian. “Cerberus? What are you doing here? Where’s Sakura? Is she okay? Is she in danger?” Syaoran said. 

“Excuse me! I am the guardian of the Sun. I deserve to be greeted in a much better fashion than that,” Kero said as he flew in front of Syaoran’s face. His eyes were at a glaring form which caused Syaoran to glare back.

“Is Sakura in danger or not?” Syaoran said.

“Excuse me! Who do you take me for? Why would I leave Sakura’s side if she is in danger?” Kero said. 

“If she’s not in danger then I’m going to throw you out,” Syaoran said and grabbed the yellow plush. 

“Listen here ya brat!” Kero said as he struggled to free himself. He found out a while ago that he could transform into his true form if Sakura is nearby and she’s not nearby. “I will forgive your rudeness if you let me have one of those fudge pieces.”

Kero felt Syaoran’s hand tightened around his body. “I will not give you one of them. They are for Sakura’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Listen, listen,” Kero said. “We are friends, right? Friends, that care about Sakura, right? How about a little bargain?”

“Like what?” Syaoran said.

“I know what Sakura would like for her birthday. I tell you in trade for one fudge.”

Syaoran smirked. “Oh? You don’t mean revisiting the amusement park where we confessed after she made friends with the Hope card along with our first date?”  
“Wait! How did you know?” 

“Touya. He wasn’t happy about telling me, but Yukito convinced him.”

“Grrrrrrr. Yue knew this. He knew that you knew and refused to let me know. He’s going to pay,” Kero said as he ranted about Yue being the favorite between Clow and Sakura.

He didn’t notice Syaoran walking outside to the balcony. He didn’t notice that Syaoran had let him go until Kero started to fall. Syaoran had run back inside the room, closed the door, and locked it. Syaoran watched as Kero charged at the door in an attempt to break the window. 

Syaoran closed the window shades which caused Kero to rant about how much of a brat Syaoran is and how he doesn’t understand what Sakura sees him in.


End file.
